


the moon behind the clouds

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Friendship, He/Him Pronouns For Reader, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: Tsukishima was proficient at blocking, school work, and most notably dishing out sarcastic quips. As far as consoling another human being was concerned, this was far outside of his comfort zone. Still... you weren't like those hot-blooded idiots who aggravated him day in and day out; you were a breath of fresh air.





	the moon behind the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader-insert dedicated to a very special person. I hope this helps cheer you up, even a little bit, whenever you need it! It's always great when our own Tsukki shows a smile, not just the Tsukki our reader interacts with here. ♡
> 
> We love you, Tsukki (both of you).  
> 

Being a first year in Class 4 had it's pros and cons; there were many students who bugged you during lunch breaks for help with studying, not just because you were the "other glasses kid", but due to your own competence shining through in your exam marks. The stress of it all quickly disappeared when your friend - classmate? Acquaintance? You weren't sure what you were to him, really - Tsukishima walked on the scene with a cold frown on his face. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with - his features usually matched the rest of his personality whether he was scowling or smirking condescendingly - but with someone like Yamaguchi tagging along wherever he went, you knew he wasn't a bad guy deep down.

He was probably misunderstood like you were.

You were quiet most of the time, keeping to yourself, and while you initially thought others would think you shy, it turned out you had the same resting face as your easily annoyed companion. What did that mean, exactly? Well, everyone in your class thought you were as easy to piss off as him, along with being secretly blunt and antagonistic. You had never given them reason for this other than an absentminded expression.

As the bell for lunch finally rings, a voice shouts out to you.

"Oi, Window Face!"

 _'Ah.'_ you inwardly sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. _'Days since I've last had peace: Zero.'_

Perhaps you were more like Tsukishima than you thought; it was becoming a nuisance to deal with the same classmates that hassled you time and time again for help in any subject they thought you might be good at... which translated to nearly everything.

"You talking to him, or me? Since last time I'm pretty sure it was Glasses or Four Eyes, and not just by you."

Your - rather annoying - classmate stops in his tracks, and instead of continuing towards you he bolts out of the classroom door. Laughter from two people shortly follows, one sounding genuinely amused, the other nothing but smug.

"Tsukki, Tadashi-kun... Thanks."

You hope you sound as thankful as you feel, but not too much that it leaves Tsukishima thinking you are weak without them around, especially him. You could fight your own irritating battles, the only difference was that they ended much sooner with his presence. His aura just screamed at those he disliked to "Go. Away." and it worked 100% of the time.

"It's Tsukishima."

"Of course, Tsukki."

This one earns a glare directed at you, but it is impossible to stop the mischievous smile forming on your face.

You realise after Tsukishima's huff of exasperation and ushering of you to join them for lunch, that you must at least be considered a friend to him. He "put up with" you the same as he did Yamaguchi, if not more with your attempts at challenging him with your own sarcasm from time to time.

He wouldn't willingly deal with that from anyone else, and for some reason that made you extremely happy.

 

* * *

 

"One touch!"

"Nice, Tsukki!"

"Kageyama! One more!"

Watching the Karasuno High Volleyball Club makes you feel energised and tired all at the same time. The way Hinata and Nishinoya literally bounce around the court makes you smile the widest you ever had, and seeing Tsukishima become slightly tired before the rest makes you feel it too.

The thought of you being on the team briefly crosses your mind, tossing the ball to Tsukishima and his attack making it hit the floor on the other side of the net, only to grin triumphantly towards you was...

Ridiculous, really, you realise as soon as the daydream finishes inside your head. Your cheeks are ablaze from the mental image of Tsukishima's grin, one that you aren't quite sure how you concocted to look so... _believable_.

_"Kei, it's a shame you don't smile like this anymore."_

_"Please could you not show him those photos of me, it's invading my privacy!"_

The one time you had been invited over Tsukishima's house, his mother had brought out the family photos most kept locked away unless a friend, relative, or lover visited.

You were one of those three things, but not entirely sure which one you'd rather be these days.

_'Aha, so that was it.'_

Running a hand through your hair, you scratch your head in a vain attempt of clawing the thoughts away that were threatening to become too much for you to bear - and admit to yourself - but it was futile pretending you could, you knew that. Out of everyone present in the gym for training, your eyes had been glued to your fellow glasses-wearing friend.

Tall, bespectacled, and handsome... with a less-than-desirable personality.

A personality that you - for reasons still unbeknown to yourself - had fallen for.

You groan, waving a hand dismissively at Yamaguchi when he finally finishes his own training to join you where you sit, not even wanting to try and fabricate a believable reason as to why you had made such a noise when you looked more than happy a moment ago.

"Don't mind, don't mind." you respond the way they do whenever something goes awry in a match.

_'Don't mind at all.'_

 

* * *

 

 "White Day gifts are as pointless as Valentine's gifts."

"So you wouldn't want dinosaur shaped cookies, then?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"So you would want them as a present."

"I never said I _wanted a present_ to begin with!"

"A-HEM."

You glare at Tsukishima, who in turn glares at you, and you both go back to burying your heads in your study books while waiting for the librarian to walk past out of earshot. Sometimes she was scarier than the teachers who actually had the power to give you detention, or expell you if they saw fit. She, truly, was a terrifying woman.

"What kind of dinosaur would she be?"

"Are you an idiot? That would be an insult to them."

It takes all of your strength not to laugh out loud and get you both kicked out of the library. The delivery of his words, coupled with his serious expression, had been far too good not to tickle you.

"What's so funny?"

"You are."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but no biting words come back in retaliation. This had been happening a lot lately; whenever you made to poke fun of or challenge his words, he had left you hanging so many times. You were waiting for something, anything, even an annoyed "tch" through gritted teeth, but it never came.

Either he was losing his touch, going soft on you, or found you to be such a pain he was only enduring it for Yamaguchi's sake.

Once again you find yourself secretly hoping for one reason so much stronger than the others.

 

* * *

 

 "Thanks to you, someone must have overheard us."

"What are you trying to imply I've done now?"

Tsukishima was evidently ticked off, close to being pissed off, but not quite there yet. You, on the other hand, _were_ pissed off at the constant accusations of always doing something to inconvenience him. It was dragging you down, and even Yamaguchi had noticed.

"The dinosaur cookies." Tsukishima whispers in an exasperated tone, almost flailing his hands up but catching himself before it's too late. He wasn't Hinata, nor Kageyama, and he was not about to act like them.

It takes you a while to understand what exactly he is referring to, until your eyes glance over to his shoe locker. Inside is a small present box... the same present box you thought you had disposed of earlier in the day. Or, well, Yamaguchi had on your behalf.

_"Want me to get rid of it?"_

_"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea anymore."_

_'That Tadashi...'_

He was the only one who knew of your crush on the middle blocker, thus the only true culprit for this situation. If this was his way of helping, you'd have to have words with him next time on the dos and don'ts of you and your crush issue.

Right now you had two options; accept his words and feel awful for being blamed for something again, or come clean and be... as honest as you could without raising suspicion.

"I thought you would have appreciated them. They're tasty, you know, it's why I picked them."

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, "It was you? And you thought it was funny?"

"I meant no offence."

He sighs and shakes his head. You feel relieved by his response; he hasn't suspected anything, and yet a part of you wishes for him to take the present seriously, but could dinosaur cookies really count as a proper confession?

 _'Hardly...'_ you inwardly sigh.

"Don't do it again, someone might get the wrong idea."

Those words cause something to break inside of you.

 

* * *

 

Ever since the whole dinosaur cookies fiasco, you were avoiding Tsukishima like the plague; keeping yourself busy with after school activities, excusing yourself to do family errands, even accepting those who asked for your help where studying was concerned. The latter of all of it you had to keep on the down-low, save both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi assuming something was wrong with you.

The problem is they would have been right.

_'I like Tsukki, and it sucks.'_

You groan and look upwards to the sky.

You had come to enjoy watching trains go by at the station, seeing the sun set and stars come out, along with walking aimlessly through the woods that weren't too far from your house.

This evening you were sat on a park bench that, perhaps stupidly, wasn't far from Tsukishima's own house. If he was out himself then he'd surely notice you on his travels back home. Then again, avoiding him was starting to hurt more than his words did and... you missed him.

"That Tsukishima... and he thinks _he's_ not to blame for what I'm going through myself? Hah..."

"Just because you think I'm not around, doesn't mean you should shit talk me out loud."

"Tsukki!"

You snap your head back down and wince at the clicking sound your neck makes, rubbing your skin with your hand where the burning sensation fizzles. Tsukishima smirks but it only lasts for a second, and then his eyes are narrowing at you. He's exasperated, that much you can tell. His piercing gaze makes you feel small.

"You've been avoiding us," he spares no time getting to the point, "Avoiding me."

The height difference between you two is accentuated by the way Tsukishima stands over you while you're too nervous to move from where you sit. You take a deep breath, mulling over how you should respond to his words, but it would be pointless to lie.

"Something like that."

He sighs loudly at your truthfulness and takes a step closer to you, and for a split second you fear he's going to hit you, to shout at you, anything to make you feel worse than you already do, so you scrunch your eyes closed and brace yourself, but... you feel a warmness atop your head and something ruffling your hair; it's Tsukishima's hand.

You slowly open your eyes and blink, no doubt with a look of bewilderment on your face. Tsukishima is staring at you so intensely it's suffocating, however instead of making you feel small it causes a blush to spread across your cheeks.

If you didn't know any better, you'd say there was a blush on Tsukishima's cheeks too.

"I'm not the best at this, but Yamaguchi said it was fine..." he grumbles, adjusting his glasses with his hand that isn't on your head, "You piss me off."

"Huh?"

"Don't hide away from me like that again, got it? There's only so much crap I can tolerate, even from you."

"... Okay?"

It's dark, you notice, when Tsukishima looks away from you and you do the same. The streetlights are on and the clouds that cover the sky look ominous. You didn't bring an umbrella with you, and by the looks of things, neither did Tsukishima.

He removes his hand from your head and you're left feeling cold.

When the clouds briefly part and the full moon is visible, you look back at Tsukishima and suck in a breath; it's cheesy, you realise, to think that he's glowing, and yet under the moonlight he looks more breathtaking than you've ever seen him before.

He suits his name.

"You're glowing."

"And you're blushing."

"Well, so are you. Are you falling for me, Tsukki?"

It's a joke, one that you bitterly laugh at yourself since it's _you_ who has a crush on _him_ , but the silence that follows your words has you on edge. You hated his silence more than his scathing words. This type of silence was different than when he ignored someone, so different that it wasn't normal behaviour.

"I guess."

"... Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me, or are you really more stupid than those two idiots in the volleyball club?"

You hear him, but then again you'd heard the same thing in your cruel dreams, so who could say you weren't dreaming right now? As if on cue, Tsukishima pulls you up off the bench by the arm without warning, causing you to fall into his chest. Your heart is pounding, but what is more strange is that you can feel his pounding just the same against your own body.

"So does this mean you tolerate me more than most people?"

"A lot more, unfortunately."

You laugh at his brutal honesty and angle your head to look up at him; he's still blushing and you can hardly stop yourself from smiling as wide as possible.

"I like you too, Tsukki." you finally admit out loud, wrapping your arms around him and enjoying his warmth. You'd never felt so content.

"Kei," he coughs, nervously holding you back, "Just Kei is... fine."

"Kei."

His name on your tongue sends a shiver up your spine. He must have noticed since he's laughing not a moment later, holding you tighter against him.

"Sounds kinda nice," he speaks quietly, placing a kiss atop your forehead to your surprise, "And in case you were too dumb to figure it out; I like you as well."


End file.
